Total Drama 7Teen
by TotallyDramaticRusher
Summary: Chris and Chef are back, co-hosting a new series of Total Drama. This season has seventeen brand new teens competing for the million in an abandoned shopping mall, somewhere in Ontario, Canada.
1. Welcome To Shoppers' Paradise - Part 1

(A/N) - Thank you for your patience. Now here is your reward, the first chapter of TD7T!

'Hello viewing world!' Chris cheers. The handsome host of the Total Drama series is standing on a red carpet, he is surrounded by fans and paparazzi behind velvet rope on either side. Behind him is a large shopping mall complex. 'You know me, Chris Maclean, everybody's favourite reality show host ever! But you don't know our new cast. That's right, this season we have seventeen brand new contestants. They will be competing in the mall behind me until, one by one they will be kicked off by their fellow shoppers. Until eventually only one is left, that person will receive one million dollars. So, are you ready to meet this season's cast?' Chris asks, a loud cheer comes from the crowd. 'Okay then, bring out our first contestant.'

A somewhat short boy steps out of a limo. He has dark brown hair with bangs, tied up in a pony tail, and green eyes. He is wearing a white button up top underneath a light sandy-beige knit sweater, light blue skinny jeans and his shoes are a pair of brown-ish red hiking boots. He keeps his head down from all the flashing cameras as he walks up to Chris.

'Meet Reid everyone!' Chris introduces the awkward boy.

'Why?' Reid asks quietly.

'What's wrong?' Chris asks with a sinister smirk.

'Why deee-did you may-ake me come owwwwww-out first?' Reid asks.

'Because I wanted to humiliate you in front of a huge audience. Duh.' Chris says smugly. Reid just mutters incoherently to himself as he walks over to the end of the carpet, keeping his head down.

The next limo pulls up and a short black girl with curly back hair with red tips steps out. She is wearing a black beanie, gray and white checkerboard pattern scarf, real prescribed glasses, pale blue short sleeve shirt, black cardigan, high-waist grey skirt, and black converse. She looks a little stunned by the large crowd but just smiles at the cameras as she walks up to Chris.

'Lina, great to have you here.' Chris welcomes the short girl.

'Thanks Chris. But how come you have such a big turn out, isn't this show quite unpopular?' Lina asks.

'Haha, you wish hipster chick. Total Drama has a global fan base, we are actually more mainstream than you would think.' Chris says.

'Well this is gonna blow.' Lina says as she joins Reid.

A short pale girl with bright orange hair that reaches her mid back turns up. She is wearing a white paisley top with small black polka dots, a small cropped denim jacket, bright red shorts, star tights, and purple combat boots.

'Come on up here Hayley!' Chris says as Hayley walks up to him, waving to the audience. She ends up passing Chris and walking straight to the other two.

'Hey guys, how's it going?' Hayley asks.

'Okay, I guess.' Lina replies with a bored tons.

'Well that's good... I think.' Hayley says awkwardly before sighing and waiting for the next contestant.

Two people get out of the next limo. A skater boy, with short brown hair with slightly spiked bangs. And a girl with straight brown, shoulder length, hair, she also has side bangs that fall to the left of her face. She is wearing

a pair of jean shorts, brown strapped sandals, a white cotton v neck t shirt, a long brown tie up sweater, and a chain around her neck with a silver ring attached to it. On the ring "I will love you forever" is engraved. Whilst the boy is wearing a pair of jeans, black shirt, black shoes and a black watch.

'These two are the show's first pair of twins. Meet Tanner and Shae.' Chris introduces the miss-matching twins.

'Hey Chris, it's so nice to be here. Thanks so much, I can't believe you put us both on the show!' Shae says to the host. She then moves on to meet the others.

'Yeah, that was pretty cool of you.' Tan says as he shakes Chris' hand. He then leans in. 'So what ever it is you have planned for us had better not mess with Shae's head. Got it?'

Chris just nods and then rolls his eyes when the teen walks away. 'They'll be a fun project. Haha.' The narcissistic host says to the camera whilst rubbing his hands together in a sinister manner.

A tall well built boy arrives with wavy brown hair. He is wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and green high tops.

'Yo. Waddup Chris?' The boy asks whilst fist bumping Chris.

'Not much, just doing my job. Hosting a reality show and stuff, so why don't you just go stand over there with the others, KC?' Chris says.

'Awesome.' KC walks over and winks at Shae and Hayley. 'Hey ladies. Looking fine.' The honour student looks confused whilst her brother glares at the taller boy.

'I'm not sure I can say the same for you though. So keep walking.' Hayley says with a smirk, causing Shae to giggle.

'Tch. Whatever.' Replies KC as he walks further down.

A short tan girl with wavy brown shoulder length hair steps out of the next limo. She then freezes, wide eyed, at the sight of the crowd.

'Come on over here Brielle.' The host calls out to the stunned girl. She stays where she is. 'Hello, Earth to Brielle!' Chris calls with an annoyed tone.

'I-I-I-I-I.' She stutters, still frozen on the spot.

'Would somebody just put her with the others already!' Chris practically screams. Two interns suddenly run onto the walkway and lift her up by her arms, running her over and then dropping her on her butt.

'I-I.' The girl says as she stands up.

'Finally! Sheesh, alright, let's bring on our next contestant!' Chris says in relief.

A lean and tall boy with shaggy dirty blond hair and sideburns arrives. He is wearing a dark grey band t-shirt underneath a faded green plaid unbuttoned shirt, black skinny jeans, boat shoes and hipster glasses. He walks over to Chris and smugly smiles at the crowd.

'Glad you could make it Trevor.' Chris says to the tall hipster.

'No problem Maclean.' Trevor says, he then walks over to the others and looks them over. 'This'll be a piece of cake.' He then says, earning glares from most of the other seven. Whilst Lina smiles at his turned back.

The next limo turns up, this time a slim girl with curly blond hair and a scar above her left eyebrow steps out. She wears white and blue Newbalance sneakers, tight faded skinny jeans and a green tank top with one strap over right shoulder.

'Hello Chris, it's great to be here.' The girl says.

'Well I'm definitely sure you will not be a contestant we regret choosing Anne-Marie.' Chris says with his notorious smirk.

'Thanks, I take it you can't just give me the money now huh?' Anne-Marie says, a little hopeful.

'Nope! If you want the prize money then you have to outlast your competition.' Chris says.

'I was afraid you would say that.' She sighs and joins the others.

Another girl arrives soon after, she is of average height and has reddish brown hair in layers and waves that goes to her mid back.

'Everybody, this is Stormy, the stunt double.' Chris introduces the girl.

'Hey, I'm seriously stoked about being here!' Stormy says.

'Is that actually you're real name?' Lina asks as the taller girl joins the group.

'Yeah, you can blame my parents for that one.' The red head replies.

'Well I like it.' Shae says.

'Yeah, its unique.' Adds Trevor.

'Haha, well thanks guys.' Stormy says, a little overwhelmed.

The next limo pulls up and a boy with short brown hair styled into a faux hawk gets out of it. He is wearing a forest green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Along with a pair of straight dark blue jeans and cream converse. He smiles and waves at the cameras whilst walking up to Chris.

'That was awesome. I've never been a limo before, and now there are paparazzi taking snaps of me!?' The boy says as he smiles at the crowd.

'Well enjoy it whilst it lasts, Lee. You're gonna be stuck in the mall soon enough.' Chris says.

'That's cool with me. I've always wanted to hang out in an abandoned mall.' Lee says excitedly.

'I know the feeling.' Tan chirps up, whilst Lee walks over to him.

Another boy arrives next, he has shoulder length shaggy brown hair and some stubble on his chin. He is wearing a dark blue t-shirt, baggy black jeans and a pair of grey Nike's.

'Woah. Dude, what's with all the people?' The boy says looking confused.

'Don't worry about them Jason, just smile and wave to keep them happy.' Chris calls to the mellow teen.

'Sure thing man.' Jason says as he gives a chilled out smile and gives the crowd the peace sign.

'Someone's a little too mellow, it can't be a natural thing.' Anne-Marie says.

'Nah dude. I'm totally natural, life is so much better when you relax.' Jason says, putting his arm around her shoulders. She then lifts his arm and steps away from him, he just shrugs his shoulders in response.

The next arrival is a very short girl with long, waist-length black hair. She is wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck shirt, a black ruffled skirt, a science lab coat, and black Prada boots.

'Oh my...' She says at the sight of the large crowd.

'Come on over Rin.' Chris says.

'Its Erin. Really Chris, you should know the names of your own contestants.' Erin says with a disappointed look, causing the others to snicker at Chris.

'Whatever, just bring out contestant number fourteen.' Chris instructs.

A short, chubby girl with fairly short dark blond hair. She wears a black wife beater and some plain blue jeans. She also wears black skater shoes that have orange laces.

'Nice to have you here Jane.' Chris says to the short girl.

'Save it Chris. I have watched this show before. I know not to trust you, so just stay out of my way.' Jane says with a scowl and heads over to the others.

Before Chris can respond, another two contestants arrive in the next limo. The first is a tall blond girl with hair that stops just below her shoulders. She is wearing a short sleeved, light blue blouse and deep red, three quarter length jeans with sandy brown sandals. The second person is an even taller boy with light brown hair styled into a lifted look. He wears a dark blue t-shirt with a white and purple open varsity jacket. He also wears dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of white and black sneakers.

'OMG! Look at the crowd! I know, yes, I know. I'm fabulous.' The girl says as struts her way down to Chris like a supermodel.

'Hey! We love you people, thank you!' The boy says following the girl.

'Everybody, these two are our power couple, Hannah and Darren.' Chris introduces the confident join the others and share a quick kiss.

Soon the final limo arrives and out of it comes a tall and scrawny Asian boy with greasy black hair that is long in the back and short in the front. His attire includes a black and yellow horizontally stripped t-shirt that is baggy on him, baggy black cargo pants with faded coffee stains, along with mismatching shoes - the right one is black and the one on the left is white. He is also wearing a pair of old, flimsy 3D glasses.

The lanky teen walks up to Chris with a look of anguish on his face.

'Why did you have to pick me?' The boy says.

'I don't know Sang-min. Why did you sign up?' Chris retorts.

'Because my stupid friend forced me too.' Sang-min replies.

'Yeah, we thought it would be entertaining if we just had you on the show. You know, more drama and stuff.' Chris explains. Sang-min just rolls his eyes as he walks to the others with Chris.

'Alright then. Time to head in.' Chris says as he opens the door, leading the seventeen teens into the shopping complex.

As the doors shut behind the sound of the crowd silences. The teens look in on in awe, surprised by the size and cleanliness if the mall.

'I know pretty amazing, huh?' Chris says smugly.

'I have to say Chris. You have outdone yourself.' KC says in shock.

Suddenly, Chef pulls up with a mall security cart with multiple carts attached.

'Hop on.' Chef says looking a little annoyed.

'We are going to give you a tour of the key areas in the mall.' Chris explains as he joins Chef in the front. The teens follow, with Darren and Hannah on the first row, followed by Reid and Sang-min, Erin and Shae, Lee and Jason, Lina and Trevor, Tanner and Brielle, KC and Hayley, Stormy and Anne-Marie, and Jane on her own at the back.

'I take it you aren't usually that shy around friends.' Tanner says to Brielle.

'I-um. N-no not really. I k-kind of just embarrassed myself back there, huh?' The shy girl asks.

'What? No, well yes. But still, I wouldn't sweat it. As our hippy dippy friend up ahead says, just relax.' The skater says jokingly, whilst Brielle lets out a small laugh as they watch the laid back teen a few rows ahead lounging with his hand behind his back.

'Alright this is the first stop, the confessionals. This electronics store has a large closet which has been converted to a confessions booth. So go try it out.' Chris says.

*Confessionals*

(Darren and Hannah)

Darren: Well this is better than some dirty old toilets.

Hannah: But the lighting is all wrong for my complexion. Hmm, you would have thought someone as obsessed with their appearance as Chris would have checked for things like that first.

(Jane)

Jane: Well I am not liking this so far, put it that way.

(Reid)

Reid: I reeeeealy think I am betututer off just nooooooo-ot talking. Save mai-yselllllllf the embarrassment.

(Lina)

Lina: That Trevor guy is pretty cute, I thought I would be the only hipster here.

(Hayley)

Hayley: So far this stinks, I am debating just quitting.

(Jason)

Jason: Dude, I totally felt like someone was, like, talking about me earlier. Weird, right?

(Shae)

Shae: Wow, all the people here have such interesting and colourful personalities. I think I am gonna make a lot of friends on this show.

*End Confessionals*

The tour continues as Chris shows them the indoor pool and then moves on towards the food court.

'So if you already get payed to do stunts, then why have you come onto reality TV?' Anne-Marie asks Stormy bluntly.

'Oh, I was in an accident and damaged my foot pretty bad. It is all healed now, but I have to avoid doing stunts for another couple months to be safe. So I figured I would sign up for this, it should be fun.' Stormy replies with a smile.

'Huh, yeah... But people may not feel comfortable knowing that you are just doing this for fun. Or they may see you as a threat. People can be so cruel.' The city girl states, without looking over at Stormy. The red head just looks at her quizzically before deciding to ignore the statement.

The cart stops in the middle of the food court as Chris stands up to talk to the teens, until Chef pulls him back down and stands up himself.

'This is the food court. You will report here for breakfast, lunch and dinner which will be served by me everyday! Now let's move on!' Chef shouts as he sits back down and then continues the tour.

'I'm glad I know where the food court is now. I get hungry a lot.' Jason says.

'I wonder why?' Lee sarcastically mutters to himself.

'Whatcha say dude?' The taller boy asks.

'Nothing.' Lee says with a smile.

'Cool bro.' Jason says, patting Lee's back.

Chef brings the cart to a stop as Chris steps off the cart, followed by the teens.

'This is our last stop, the sleeping quarters.' Chris informs them.

'We have to sleep in furniture stores?' Asks Erin.

'Well, they have beds don't they? Now girls are in this one, boys, you will be sleeping in the store opposite. Got it? Good.' Chris says before any questions can be asked. 'Now go settle in and meet back at the food court in half an hour for lunch and the debriefing on your first challenge. See you then.' Chris finishes as the two genders head to their assigned stores.

To be continued...

(A/N) - Firstly, I apologise for no description of Brielle's outfit, I am unable to access the link to it and as of writing this have not heard back from her creator. Now I am still in need of team names. So if you have any suggestions for them or for challenge ideas, then that would be much appreciated. I would also like to know who you guys are liking at the moment and who you think will go first. Finally, I am still looking for help with a project related to this story, so PM me if you are interested. I have had contact from someone but I am still waiting for any more info, so if you want to find out more ask via a PM. That's all for now, thanks for reading!


	2. Welcome To Shoppers' Paradise - Part 2

(A/N) - Sorry for the wait. I have been busy preparing for exams. It should take a week to two weeks for each chapter.

The girls are busy unpacking. Hannah is currently filling her second closet.

'Wow, how many clothes did you bring?' Erin asks in surprise.

'I don't know, I'm not that great at math. It isn't that many. I should be able to fit the rest of my shirts in this one and then my shoes'll fit in a third if I squeeze them in.' Hannah replies with a serious tone.

'You do know there are only nine closets, right? One for each of us.' Hayley points out as she sees there are no closets left for her.

'What?!' The blond asks as she looks around to find all other closets being used. 'But, like, that's not fair! How am I supposed to fit all my stuff in two closets?'

'Actually, you are only meant to use one. One of them is for me, so you're gonna have to empty one out.' Hayley states.

'Yeah, that's not gonna happen sweetie.' Hannah says before walking away.

*Confessional*

(Hayley)

Hayley: Well she's a *****.

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile Shae is sprawled out on her bed.

'It is so comfy. I could go to sleep right now.' She says to no one in particular, followed by a yawn.

'What are you talking about?!' Jane asks in disbelief, whilst she is sat on her own bed. 'It's hard as nails!'

'You shouldn't be so picky, we're lucky to be here.' Shae replies.

'Oh yeah, we're real lucky.' Jane comments sarcastically.

'She has a point.' Brielle steps in.

'What was that?!' Jane growls at the meek girl.

'N-nothing. Just, that you know, we are l-lucky to be here. They could have chosen anyone else who auditioned to get on this show, but they chose us.' Brielle manages to explain.

'Yeah, because we are a bunch of misfits who will cause drama. That is hardly something to be proud of.' Jane concludes.

Whereas with the boys things are going somewhat smoother. They were almost all done unpacking, with Sang-min and Reid being the only ones yet to finish.

'Seriously, how long does it take you guys to chuck some clothes in a closet?' KC asks whilst lying on his bed.

'You shouldn't just throw them in all willy nilly. Clothes should be organised.' States the nerd.

'Agreed.' Says Reid.

*Confessional*

(Reid)

Reid: I have decided that eeeeef I only use smawoool sentences, then people will have less of a reaisssssoon to bully me.

*End Confessional*

'Whatever, all I heard was a bunch of pointless nerd talk!' KC says before throwing a pillow at Sang-min, knocking the lanky boy down. Tanner walks over and helps him up.

'Come on, there's nothing wrong with being intelligent. It is pretty hard to find someone as smart as our friend Sang-min here.' Tanner says, backing up the computer genius.

'Yeah, how many people do you know that can hack computers.' Lee adds in.

'He can hack computers?' KC asks in confusion.

'Yeah, he told us that about ten minutes ago when we all told each other about ourselves. Well, except for Reid.' Trevor points out, followed by a mutter of the word 'idiot'.

'I'll be honest.' Darren begins from his position of preening himself in front of a nearby mirror. 'I wasn't really paying attention either. I mean, none of you are as interesting or as popular as me.'

'Yeah, yeah we get it mr Hockey Captain.' Lee says with an annoyed tone.

'Everybody chill it out dudes. I mean, like, we all have learnt so much about each other. So why don't we just soak it in? Like, just get a feel for one another's cool vibes, man.' Jason suddenly speaks up, before collapsing onto his bed. The others just shrug, when a sudden shrieking sound rings through the mall.

'Hey guys! It's Chris, here using the intercom. You have five minutes left and then you need to be in the food court. So get a move on!' Chris shouts down the intercom.

Soon enough the seventeen teens are in the food court being served by Chef.

'Do you reckon the food is as bad as the past contestants made it out to be?' Lina asks Stormy in a whisper, whilst lining up for food.

'Probably. But as long as it isn't still alive, I think we should be okay.' The taller girl says.

'What was that ladies?!' Chef calls from his station.

'N-nothing!' The two girls stutter.

'Then get your butts over here and get your lunch!' Chef yells at the terrified girls.

'The term lunch being taken very loosely at this point.' Trevor says, poking his meal with a fork.

'Well I will definitely be lighter when I collect the million dollars.' Anne-Marie says after forcing down a bite.

'You mean 'if'.' Trevor corrects the girl.

'No I do mean 'when'.' Anne-Marie says with a smug smile as she walks away and throws the rest of her food in a bin.

Once they had all managed to force their way through Chef Hatchet's cooking, Chris arrives and stands on a table in the centre of the food court. He calls the seventeen over as he tells them 'I hope you all got the nutrients you need from that delicious lunch, because we are about to start Total Drama 7Teen's first challenge!'

'Alright, finally some action!' Darren cheers.

'This is so exciting!' Shae adds.

'Ahem! As I was saying...' Chris says, bring the attention back to himself. 'This is your first challenge. The ultimate shopper's scavenger hunt! Your challenge is to collect ten items from various shops and stalls around the mall, you will each be given a map, a sack and a list of the ten items and where they can be found. It is then your job to locate them. Once you collect an item, you put in your sack. As soon as you get all ten, you rush back to this spot and hand me the sack, if you have gotten all ten items then you are safe. The first sixteen of you will be continuing with the show. The last person will be kicked off, and can never, EVER, come back. You got that?' Chris finishes. The teens look around at each other nervously, when Chef walks up to them with a large bag.

'You each get a map, a sack and a list.' Chef explains as he hands out the contents of the bag. 'If you lose any of these times then you will not be given a replacement. So don't lose them!'

Once they were all have a sack they stand around aimlessly, waiting to be given further instructions.

'So when can we start?' Asks Lee.

'Right now.' Chris answers. The group look around before they start to scatter.

'Tan! Wait!' Shae says as she grabs her twin's shoulder.

'Yeah, sis.'

'I have a plan. If you get two of the first half of the items and I get two of the second, then we can meet back here and swap so we each have all ten. Then we give them to Chris.'

'Very clever. Alright, let's go.'

The two run off in opposite directions. Meanwhile Sang-min is sat at a table, analysing the map and list as he tries to work out the most effective way of getting from place to place.

*Confessional*

(Erin)

Erin: I had a plan. I noticed that a lot of the items on the list were close together, but they were written down on opposite ends of the list. So I didn't follow the list's order, I used my own! I could have then sat and worked out the fastest way like Sang-min, but that would take too long to figure out.

*End Confessional*

Stormy is running whilst checking her list.

'Okay, the swimming pool should be near here and that means I'll have a towel, item number two.' The red head says to herself. Soon enough she is walking around the pool in search of the towels. She ends up spotting them in a large box on a high up shelf.

'Now how am I supposed to get up there?' Stormy asks herself.

'Beats me.' Brielle says.

'Woah! Where did you come from?'

'I, uh, just, uh, g-got here. Say, aren't you a stunt girl? Can't you do some amazing stunt to get them down?'

Stormy begins to look around and stops once she sees the high diving board.

'I have a plan. Hold my things.' Stormy says as she hands over her task equipment to Brielle. She climbs the ladder, braces herself, runs to the edge and spring boards herself to the shelf. The girl manages to just knock the box down as she pushes off the wall and into the pool.

'Thanks. Good luck at finding everything else.' Brielle says before dumping Stormy's stuff on the floor to grab a towel and leave. The taller girl climbs out, gathers her things and collects a towel before running out.

Meanwhile Jason was leisurely strolling through the halls on his way to his second item. Hayley runs past him, stops, waits for him to reach her and then starts walking with him.

'You do know this is a race, right?' The girl asks.

'Yup.' The relaxed boy replies, rather nonchalantly.

'Then why are you so relaxed, and walking? If you lose this challenge you are out of here!'

'Yeah, it isn't much of a biggy though. If I go, I go. If I don't, well that's cool too. You should really relax more, you can totally enjoy life more that way.'

'Maybe I will try that. I mean, you know, when my chance at a million dollars isn't on the line.'

'Cool, man.'

'I'm a girl, not a man.' Hayley says, a little ticked off.

'Sorry man.'

'Ugh, never mind. I'll see you at the food court!' Hayley calls back to Jason as she runs off ahead again. But as she turns a corner she is knocked down by Darren and Hannah, who keep running.

'Sorry about that!' Darren apologises.

'But you should really look where you're going. You could seriously hurt someone.' Hannah adds, leaving Hayley to stare daggers at their distant figures.

*Confessional*

(Hayley)

Hayley: Those two are seriously gonna piss me off this season!

*End Confessional*

'Sorted!' Sang-min announces to himself. He stands up, looking over his route one last time, and gets ready to leave when Erin returns. 'That was fast!'

'Well it has been an hour.' Chris informs the computer geek.

'What?! Oh crap!' The tall boy exclaims before rushing off.

'So, you have all ten items?' Chris asks Erin as he turns back to her.

'Yup. This challenge was actually pretty fun.'

'Well, let's just check shall we? You have a red pillow from the furniture store, a towel from the pool, a stuffed Sasquatchanakwa from the toy store, a pink tie from the formal wear shop, a pair of khaki shorts from the khaki barn, a TV remote from the electronics store, a biodegradable cup from the smoothie bar, a bottle of teal nail polish from the beautician's, a paintbrush from the arts' supply store and one copy of my autobiography from the library. Yup, it is all here. Congratulations Erin! You are the first shopper safe!'

'Yay!' Erin cheers before sitting at a nearby table.

A couple minutes later Tanner arrives.

'Aww man. Where's Shae?' The skater asks.

'Beats me.' Erin says, shrugging her shoulders as Stormy comes racing up to Chris.

'I did it, here!' Stormy eagerly shouts as she throws her sack at Chris, knocking the host over.

'And here's mine!' Declares KC as he arrives, dropping his sack onto the host.

'Sheesh. Okay, okay.' Chris says as he checks the two sacks. 'Yup, you're both safe.'

'Alright, we did it!' Stormy says as she hi-fives KC, whose smile quickly fades.

'Wait, did these two losers already beat us?!' The bully asks in shock, referring to Erin and Tanner.

'Well genius girl over here did, but whiny boy is waiting for his sister.' Chef explains while walking past.

*Confessional*

(Tanner)

Tanner: I am not whiny! Plus I was kinda hoping that jerk KC wouldn't make it, oh well... Wait... What am I doing here? Shae could have made it to the food court whilst I was whi-uh, confessing.

*End Confessional*

Tanner returns to find Shae waiting whilst sitting on a table.

'There you are Tan! What took you so long?' She asks.

'What? But I was, and you weren't, but now you... Ah forget it.' Tanner says. The two trade items and hand over their sacks to Chris.

'Congratulations, you both get to stay!' Chris says after checking the sacks.

'Yay! We both get to stay another day!' Shae squeals as she hugs her brother.

Meanwhile Sang-min is rushing around the electronics store in search of a television remote.

'Aha! Got it!' Sang-min says, holding up the remote in celebration before putting it in his sack. He then rushes out of the store, passing Darren and Hannah as they enter the store.

'Okay sweetie, we've gotta split up and find two remotes. Let's do this!' Hannah cries out, the two then begin their search around the store.

Back at the food court the five safe shoppers and Chris watch as Trevor and Lina near them.

'Isn't it cool how we both happened to need the nail polish last and got it at the same time?!' Lina says to the tall boy.

'Um, yeah, I guess...' Trevor awkwardly replies.

'It's just like how we're the only hipsters here.' Lina adds as the two arrive at the food court.

'Uh, yeah. Sure, cool.' Trevor answers rather absent mindedly whilst handing his sack to Chris.

'Well done Trevor, you're through. Lina?' Chris says as he turns to the girl.

'Here you go Chris.' Lina says as she hands over her sack.

'Uh-huh, yup, okay. Huh? Nope. You aren't safe.' Chris says after checking the sack.

'What?!'

'You don't have the Sasquatchanakwa plush.' Chris informs her.

'Oh no! I must have dropped it!'

'Well you better go find it.' Chris says before Lina leaves, whilst Trevor rolls his eyes as she does so.

'Move it!'

'No, you move it!'

The safe shoppers look over to see Lee and Anne-Marie pushing past each other as they run towards Chris.

'No way, I told you to first! Here Chris.' Lee says as the two reach their host.

'No!' Anne-Marie calls, pushing him down. 'Take mine!'

'Noooo!' Lee shouts as he pulls Anne-Marie down and stands up. 'I was here first, let me through!'

'There's room for both of you, just calm down!' Chris yells at the irritating teenagers. He takes Lee's sack and checks it. 'Yeah, you're safe.'

'Yes! Take that!' Lee gloats whilst Chris checks Anne-Marie's sack.

'And so is Anne-Marie.'

'Haha! Take THAT!' Anne Marie says, returning the smug expression. The two glare at each other, soon storming off and sitting at opposite ends of the food court.

After another ten minutes, Hayley is getting her sack checked by Chris.

'Yup. Everything's here.' Chris says to the red head.

'Yes!' Hayley simply cheers and moves over as Reid arrives, Chris checks the awkward boy's sack and gives him a thumbs up.

'Alright, I'm acuuuuuuurrrtuallaaay safe!' He cheers, resulting in a range of shocked and confused facial expressions among his peers.

*Confessionals*

(Reid)

Reid: This is just great. Nowuhwwuh here comes the huummillllliation.

(KC)

KC: Phahahaha! He can't speak properly?! That's hilarious! What a dweeb!

*End Confessionals*

Back at the electronics store Darren and Hannah have managed to find a remote, but are struggling to find another. Whilst they search, Jane runs in, opens a drawer and locates a remote.

'Alright, now I just have to get that stupid pillow and I am home free.' She says to herself, hastily leaving the store.

'Did you hear that? She only has to get one more item! We still have to get two more after we find this stupid remote!' Hannah panics, looking to her boyfriend for help.

'Don't worry babe. I just found another remote.' Darren says, showing her the device.

'Yay! You are the best boyfriend ever!' Hannah squeals, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend.

*Confessional*

(Darren and Hannah)

Hannah: He really is the best.

Darren: No way babe. You're the best. I mean it, you're like the most perfect girl in the World. I seriously don't know what I would do without you.

Hannah: Awwwwww. That's so sweet!

The two begin making out.

*End Confessional*

Back at the food court, Lina has returned with a full sack and an exhausted face.

'Here (pant) you (pant) go.' Lina manages to get out whilst out of breath.

'Yeah, it's all here now, you did good.' Chris informs the hipster chick.

*Confessional*

(Lina)

Lina: That was seriously not funny. I had to run all over the mall to find that stupid hairy thing, but then I couldn't find it. So I went back to the toy store to get a new one, only to find that there weren't any left. So I ran all over the mall, AGAIN, retracing my steps until I found it underneath a bench!

*End Confessional*

A little later Brielle comes running up to Chris and hands over her sack, clenching her stomach in pain.

'Woah, what's up with you?' Chris asks, a little disturbed by the small girl's expression.

'Just tell me if I have it all or not.' Brielle replies, her voice clearly in agony. Chris checks and nods, the girl running off to a toilet.

*Confessional*

(Brielle)

Brielle: Ugh. I was fine up until halfway through the challenge. I think Chef's cooking really disagrees with me. (Gags) Uh-oh...

*End Confessional*

Whilst Brielle is locked up in the bathroom, Jason casually walks up to Chris and hands him his sack. Once he is told he is safe he just sits down and lets out a relaxed sigh, followed by 'Cool, dude.'

'Well then, there are only four places left. Who will get the next spot?' Chris asks, looking at the camera.

'Me.' Says Jane as she gives Chris her things.

'Why yes, I guess it is you.' Chris says once looking through the sack.

'See, I told you.'

'Hey look! Someone's coming!' Stormy calls out, pointing at the emerging figure of Sang-min.

'Am I too late?' The Korean boy asks as he reaches Chris.

'Nope.' Chris says, snatching the computer geek's sack and thoroughly searching through the contents. 'In fact, you're also safe.'

'Seriously? Wow!'

'Wait, but that means...' Hayley begins, but before she can finish, Darren and Hannah arrive. Darren's sack is handed over first and Chris checks it.

'Congratulations Darren, you made it!' Chris congratulates the hockey captain.

'Now here's mine. I can assure you it has everything too.' Hannah says as she hands him her sack, or at least attempts to do so.

'I'm sure it does. But I'm afraid that isn't good enough.' Chris tell the blonde.

'Wait, what do you mean?' Asks Darren.

'Well, we now have sixteen contestants. So, you're girlfriend's out.' Chris explains.

'What?! But I'm popular and gorgeous and fabulous!' Hannah says in defence before Chef picks her up and carries her to the exit. The other fifteen following, with Brielle still in the toilets.

'Besides, did I mention I'm fabulous?!' Hannah says, still trying to prove herself as Chef puts her down at the large doors.

'Quit you're whining girl.' Chef mutters as he walks off.

'Everybody, this is where you entered. But is also where you will leave, the exit of shame!' Chris says, emphasising the name. 'And Hannah, you are it's first victim.'

'Good riddance!' Hayley calls out, waving goodbye to the popular blond babe.

'Whatever, loser. At least I'm popular.' Hannah says, rolling her eyes and glaring at the shorter girl, sticking her tongue out.

'This isn't fair!' Darren begins, running up to his girlfriend. 'I'm gonna miss you so much! I can't believe they are getting rid of you.'

'I'm gonna miss you too sweetie. But you are gonna have to be strong, for me, for both of us. Make these unpopular losers pay and win this thing!' Hannah tells Darren, followed by kissing him goodbye. 'Now, my darling fans await me!' She declares as she walks out the doors.

*Confessional*

(Darren)

Darren: Wow, my first confessional without Hannah... I miss her already!

*End Confessional*

'Well that's all for today. You guys go enjoy your first evening in the mall.' Chris tells the teens. When they spread out and leave Chris turns to the camera. 'So our first shopper has gone. How will Darren cope without Hannah? Who will leave next? Will Brielle be fit to compete? Find out next time on Total Drama 7Teen!'

(A/N) - Thanks for reading! So Hannah is gone. Did you see it coming? Who do you want to, or think will, go next? Tell me your thoughts through a review.


	3. It's Nothing Personal

'Welcome back!' Chris announces, standing at the exit of shame. 'Last time on Total Drama 7Teen our shoppers competed in their first challenge, a scavenger hunt which the loser of would be booted off the show. It was a tense race which saw Erin prove that brains can overcome brawn, Tanner and Shae show the power of teamwork and Brielle learn the effects of eating Chef's food. Unfortunately a remote related issue and their love for one another lead to Darren and Hannah arriving last. But seeing as Darren handed over his sack first, Hannah became the first teen to leave the mall. So what have we got in store to top that action packed episode? Well you will have to watch to find out here on Total Drama 7Teen!'

The boys were all fast asleep, apart from Darren. The jock was doing push ups, after doing various other workouts beforehand.

*Confessional*

(Darren)

Darren: The one good thing about Hannah leaving is I can focus purely on winning the competition. Which means I need to pull up my physical game. There are a couple threats here, mainly KC and Stormy, so I have to be the best of the best to earn immunity.

*End Confessional*

'Forty nine, fifty. Woo! Yeah!' Darren cheers as he stands up.

'What are you doing?' KC asks after a long yawn.

'Just doing my morning routine, I have to be in great shape if I wanna win.'

'Fair enough. I suppose you are a better person to be in the final with than that weedy computer nerd.'

'Why thank you, haha. Hey dude, you wanna come for a run?'

'A run? In a mall?' KC asks, looking at Darren as if he is insane.

'Yeah. Well it isn't like I can do it anywhere else.'

'Good point, alright let's go.' The bully says, pulling himself out of bed. 'Oh, but first...' He grabs a glass of water from beside his bed and creeps over to Reid, putting the smaller boy's hand in it. He then slips on a pair of slacks before the two leave.

In the girl's furniture store they all are fast asleep, that is until Chris blares a loud alarm down through the intercom followed by the message 'Wakey, wakey! You have half an hour and then you need to be in the food court for breakfast and today's challenge.'.

'Ugh, I can't believe I'm gonna have to do this everyday for the rest of the competition.' Jane says, still in bed.

'You could quit now. You get to leave the torture and everyone else gets one step closer to the million. It's win-win really.' Anne-Marie adds hopefully whilst brushing her curly blonde locks.

'Um, yeah thanks, but I want the money as much as everyone else. And if the only way to get that is by putting up with all this crap, daily, then that is what I'm gonna do.'

'Well, don't say I never try to help.'

'Do you think half an hour is enough time to move Hannah's stuff out of my closet and put my own things in?' Hayley asks as she starts carting through the closet.

'Oh, so Hannah left last night.' Brielle says in realisation.

*Confessional*

(Brielle)

Brielle: I missed the elimination yesterday because I was in the toilets. But I also missed dinner and didn't feel well enough to leave until everyone was asleep, so I had no idea it was Hannah who left. Honestly, I'm kind of glad it was her.

*End Confessional*

'Hey. Where are we supposed to shower?' Stormy asks, picking up her towel.

'I guess at the swimming pool's changing rooms.' Lina says.

'Seriously?! That's on the other side of the mall. I'll never get there, shower and get back in half an hour.' Stormy complains.

Back with the boys the athletic duo returned as the others were getting ready.

'Where were you two? We have to go in ten minutes.' Sang-min says, annoyed by their tardiness.

'What? We have to stay in shape.' KC says.

'Well you two reek.' Trevor says.

'You guys could really usssssse a showeeyer.' Reid adds.

'Whatever loser.' KC says, rubbing the weaker boy's face into his armpit.

'Egh, gross!' Reid says pushing himself away.

'Why are you such a jerk to Reid and Sang-min?' Lee asks.

'They're nerdy losers and I'm well built. It's like the law of the wild.' KC explains. 'Speaking of which, did you have any troubles when you woke up?' He asks Reid.

'Nope.' He simply replies, leaving the bully in confusion.

*Confessional*

(Reid)

Reid: I know about the glaiisss of water. I woke uuuup as they leyft, before it could happerrrrn and then I... Well let's just say KC will harrrrve a surprrrrrrise when he checks hisasas bed. Hehe.

*End Confessional*

'I look good sweaty, huh?' Darren says, admiring himself in the mirror, Lee smirks and rolls his eyes. 'Well it's true!' Darren says in defence, after seeing the gesture through the mirror.

'Whatever, just hurry up. You don't want Chef any madder than normal because we didn't show up to eat.' Lee says as he leads the guys out of their furniture store.

Once all the teens are settled down and eating in the food court, Chris arrives.

'So, who's ready for today's challenge?' The host asks with a conniving smile.

'Oh, I am!' Shae begins. 'Will it be as fun as the last one?'

'Maybe.' Is all Chris says in response. 'But before we can start the first team challenge, we need to make the teams. If I say your name then go stand on the west side of the food court. Hayley, Darren, Anne-Marie, Tanner, Lee, Trevor, Jane and Lina.' The eight teens head over to the west side and begin to look over each other. 'You are our first team, The Screaming Escalators.' Chris announces. 'The rest of you - Reid, KC, Stormy, Erin, Shae, Sang-min, Brielle and Jason - are our second team. Your team name is The Killer Elevators.'

*Confessionals*

(Jane)

Jane: Boy do those names suck.

(Tanner)

Tanner: I'm pretty glad KC isn't on my team. The only problem is he's on Shae's team.

*End Confessionals*

'Now then, today's challenge will help you guys connect with your teammates as we pit the team's against each other in a challenge that will test your entrepreneurialism.' Chris begins.

'Our what?' KC asks.

'It means they're gonna see how business savvy we are.' Erin explains.

'Precisely.' Chris confirms. 'Today's challenge is to set up your own business in the mall. There are a few vacant lots you can use. The team that creates the best business wins and the losing team has to kick someone off. You have until six o-clock to set up your business, after which they will be judged. Now get to work, times ticking!'

The teams gather onto two tables.

'So who has any ideas?' Anne-Marie asks her group.

*Confessional*

(Anne-Marie)

Anne-Marie: Of course the stereotypes all had their own ridiculous ideas.

*End Confessionals*

'How about a skate shop?' Tanner suggests.

'Or an indie clothes store.' Lina brings up.

'Maybe we could do an indie music store.' Trevor adds.

'I think we should open up a prank shop, it's unique and fun.' Hayley says.

'Hmm, maybe...' Anne-Marie says. 'Any other ideas?'

'I honestly don't care.' Jane says.

'I don't know about a business. But I saw a great vacant place, it's two next to each other where we could knock down the wall. I saw it whilst me and KC were on our run earlier.' Darren explains.

'That's great. Lead the way.' Anne-Marie says. The Escalators then follow Darren to the vacant lots.

The Killer Elevators are still brainstorming.

'Look. This is gonna take some time. Do you mind if I go take a quick shower?' Stormy asks, standing up.

'Why can't you wait until the challenge is over?' Erin asks.

'I fell in a pool yesterday, I reek of chlorine.' Stormy explains.

'Okay. Go ahead and meet us back here when you're finished.' Shae says as Stormy leaves.

'Why don't you go take a shower, KC?' Sang-min asks. 'You could really use one.'

'Fine, whatever.' KC says standing up and glaring at the nerd before leaving.

The Escalators have arrived at the afore mentioned vacant lot, Anne-Marie is looking around.

'Great job Darren.' The self appointed leader says.

'Thanks.' Darren says, looking smug.

'But we still need an idea for a business.' Anne-Marie reminds the group.

'How about a spa?' Lee suggests.

'Interesting. Care to explain?'

'Well, I saw one of the staff room's has leaky steam pipes that we can use for a steam room. Then we could just redecorate out here and add some massage tables.'

'I saw the other staff room.' Hayley begins. 'It had an old hot tub that we could fix up.'

'Great, let's get started. First we need to demolish the wall separating the stores.' Anne-Marie instructs her team.

'I'll go get some sledge hammers from the D.I.Y store.' Darren says before he leaves to do so.

'Okay, Tanner, Hayley and Jane, I need the three of you to get decorating supplies. That means calming coloured paints and relaxing lights and fountains.' Anne-Marie says.

'Got it.' Tanner says, leading the girls out of the shop.

'So can any of you fix a hot tub?' She asks the remaining three members of the team.

'My older brother is a plumber.' Lee says. 'I have seen him at work. I guess I could figure it out with some help.'

'Perfect. Trevor and Lina, I need you two to help Lee with the hot tub.' The two nod at the command and head to the back of the store to the staff room.

*Confessional*

(Anne-Marie)

Anne-Marie: Darren and Lee are really starting to prove themselves as useful assets to the team, if they keep it up then they will definitely be joining me to the merge. But for now, our team as a whole is doing great in the challenge. I just hope things aren't the same for the other team.

*End Confessional*

The Elevators are still sat around the table.

'Okay, we're going to have to use one of the ideas we do have then.' Shae says, looking over her, almost blank, notepad of ideas.

'But which one?' Brielle asks.

*Confessional*

(Shae)

Shae: We didn't have that many ideas. We couldn't do a clothing store because the mall is filled with them. I'm pretty sure Jason's idea is considered illegal. Which leaves...

*End Confessional*

'A chocolate confectionary shop.' Shae says.

'Great. Nowwwuh we just neettttted a location.' Reid reminds the team.

'So let's go find one, dudes.' Jason says, standing up and walking away in a random direction with the others quickly following behind.

Elsewhere Stormy was leaving her room after showering and changing when KC passes her wearing his towel.

'What are you doing here and why are you only wearing a towel?' Stormy asks, a little in disgust.

'I just had a shower too so now I need to get dressed. Why else?' KC replies in annoyed tone and then goes to the boys furniture store.

'Whatever, just hurry up and meet us back at the food court.' Stormy calls after him, she then leaves for the food court.

Upon arrival Stormy finds the place empty and there is no sign of her team.

*Confessional*

(Stormy)

Stormy: They were supposed to wait for me. Instead they ditch me?! Some team they are...

*End Confessional*

Back in the boys' quarters, KC is getting dressed. He sits down on his bed to put his socks on, when he hears a squelching sound.

'What the?' KC says, lifting up his bed sheets to find his mattress is soaked.

*Confessional*

KC: It was Reid wasn't it?! That little brat is going to pay!

*End Confessional*

Tanner, Hayley and Jane have a trolley filled with decorations and are currently searching through large pots of paint. Hayley and Tanner find some beige and cream paints which they put in, however Jane puts a bright red in.

'Um, I thought Anne-Marie said calming colours.' Hayley says.

'Yeah, so?' Jane asks, already looking irked by the statement.

'Well red is associated with anger, not relaxing.' Tanner explains.

'Big whoop. Red'll look good on those walls.' The tough girl says.

'She has a point.' Tanner says to Hayley, who just nods and begins pushing the trolley back to their team.

Meanwhile Stormy finds Shae in a vacant lot, moving around some counters.

'There you are. I thought you were supposed to wait for me.' Stormy says, approaching the honour student.

'Oops. Sorry. Jason kind of led us away from the food court.' Shae explains.

'My bad.' Jason says, coming out of a closet with a large box.

'Never mind.' The stunt girl says. 'So where are the others?'

'Sang-min went to get some chocolate themed decorations and Reid, Brielle and Erin were sent to start making the chocolates. Oh and KC is... Oops. We forgot about him too.' Shae says.

'No worries, the jerky dude'll find us.' Jason reassures them.

'So we're making a chocolate shop?' Stormy asks.

'Pretty much, yeah.' Shae replies.

At the Escalators' business, Jane, Tanner and Hayley are just returning, laughing with a trolley full of decorations and paint. Whilst Anne-Marie and Darren are finishing off the demolishing of the wall.

'Haha. She really said that?!' Hayley says between laughter.

'Yup, no word of a lie. It was hilarious!' Tanner says.

'That is actually pretty funny.' Jane admits.

'What took you guys so long?!' Asks Anne-Marie with a clear look of annoyance as she walks over to the trio. 'We've practically finished removing the wall and the other's are nearly finished with that hot tub.'

'Sorry, we just wanted to make sure we had enough stuff.' Hayley apologises.

'Sounds more like the three of you were busy getting all pally.' The girl in charge retorts.

'So. There's nothing wrong with making friends on this show.' Tanner replies.

'Whatever, just help us clear out all this rubble and set up shop.' Anne-Marie says, not wanting to waste her time.

Whereas things are going a lot smoother with the hot tub, or were.

'Almost finished.' Lee says, holding together two pipes. 'We just have to screw these tightly together and the heat should work.'

'Got it.' Trevor says. 'Lina, spanner, now.'

'Excuse me?' Lina looks at him in shock.

'You heard me. Get the spanner.' He replies, a little annoyed.

'It wouldn't hurt to actually talk to me like a human being.'

'Oh come on. Just yesterday you wouldn't leave me alone and now you suddenly hate me. Make up your mind woman!'

'Um, guys.' Lee tries to feebly interrupt.

'Oh please. Maybe that's because yesterday you were the cool hipster boy and today you're just the jerk.' Lina retorts.

'Look, are you gonna pass me the spanner or not?!'

'Fine, just take it!' Lina snaps, handing the spanner to Trevor, who snatches it from her and then gets back to work.

*Confessional*

(Lee)

Lee: Well that was awkward. Throughout that whole time there was tension building between them and then just before we finish, they had to snap.

*End Confessional*

Back at the Escalators' shop all the counters have been set up and, after Sang-min's arrival, the members in the store are setting up the decorations. Soon enough their focus is broken by KC's arrival.

'Where is he?!' The bully asks, rage etched onto his face.

'Who?' Stormy asks.

'Reid. He soaked my bed with water, he does not get the right to do that to me!' KC declares in anger.

'Okay, dude, you just need to, like, calm down.' Jason says approaching the aggressive teen.

'Hey. I've broghtutut the fiirsat load of chocolates.' Reid says, carrying a large box of chocolates.

'You! You poured water all over my bed didn't you?!' KC shouts.

'Well, you desereerveed it. You tried tooooooooo make meeeeeeee pee myssseeluf.' Reid replies, edging away from the approaching bully.

'Just calm down KC. Don't do anything stupid.' Shae says, in hopes of stopping the brute.

'Oh no. This brat is going to get what's coming to him!' KC says, raising his fist.

'Uh-oh.' Is all Reid can say, before KC's fist collides with his face. Thus knocking the weaker boy down and causing all the chocolates to scatter on the floor.

'That's it!' Shae screams, walking over to Reid and KC. 'I am going to make sure Reid's okay. The rest of you take KC and go help Erin and Brielle with the chocolates, now we are behind by a batch.'

*Confessional*

(Shae)

Shae: I was hoping to avoid a situation like this. But then again, I suppose it was inevitable on a show called 'Total Drama'.

*End Confessional*

The Escalators are busy painting as Trevor exits the other staff room.

'That's all the benches set up in the steam room.' He says, joining the others.

'Great work. How is the painting coming, guys?' Anne-Marie asks, taking leadership again.

'Nearly finished.' Tanner replies.

'That's good.' She says. 'Wait. Why are you painting a red strip at the bottom?'

'Because it looks cool and I wanted to.' Jane simply replies, still applying the red paint.

'So. It isn't calming. Now paint over it!'

'We can't, the paint needs to dry first and there won't be enough time to paint over it and get that to dry too.' Jane smugly says.

'Fine! Just finish that stupid line and then no more!' Anne-Marie practically screeches.

'I said red was associated with anger.' Tanner whispers to Hayley, who giggles in return.

*Confessional*

(Hayley)

Hayley: I really like how Jane and Tanner are able to stand up to Anne-Marie like that.

*End Confessional*

'Attention all shoppers!' Chris blares down the intercom. 'The challenge is over, meet me at the food court now for the judging to commence!'

Soon enough the sixteen contestants were all standing around Chris in the food court.

'So I've been watching you guys get to work through the security cameras.' Chris begins. 'And I have to say there was a whole mess of drama going on, even a punch. That is going to be awesome for ratings. But there were also some pretty awesome ideas coming to life. So let's go see the first business, the spa.'

They arrive at the spa and Anne-Marie shows Chris and the Elevators around. 'As you can see, we have a set of massage tables laid out and we have painted over the large glass window so the customers can enjoy some privacy.'

'Clever.' Chris says.

'I like the red on the walls, it really stands out and makes relaxing seem fun.' Brielle says, causing Jane to smirk at Anne-Marie who just scowls.

*Confessional*

(Jane)

Jane: Haha, take that Anne-Marie. Remind me to do something nice for that Brielle girl, she's earned it.

*End Confessional*

'Moving on.' Anne-Marie says, putting on a fake smile. 'Over here we have our steam room.' She says, opening the door.

'Not bad.' Chris says, looking in. 'Although there are probably some kind of health and safety issues with using broken pipes.'

'And to finish off, we have a hot tub for customers to relax in.' Anne-Marie says, taking the group to the hot tub.

'Wow, I was hoping someone would fix that thing for me.' Chris says.

'So what do you think?' Lina asks.

'Pretty good.' Chris says. 'But we'll have to see if it is good enough to beat the Elevators' chocolate shop.'

The group move on to the chocolate shop where Shae begins to explain the team's business.

'We decided the mall needed somewhere dedicated to chocolate. So we made this place.' She says.

'Interesting.' Chris says.

'I love the chocolate themed decorations.' Lee admits, only to be elbowed by an annoyed Anne-Marie. 'Ow.' He whines rubbing his arm.

'Like, would you dudes like some free samples?' Jason asks as he and Sang-min bring some out. Everyone tries some.

'They aren't too bad.' Chris says. 'But I have had better. Although the range of different chocolates is pretty big and you have some very unique ideas.'

*Confessional*

(Erin)

Erin: It helps to have a scientist's unique ideas. Almost every single chocolate was my idea.

*End Confessional*

'Okay. I have made my decision.' Chris says.

'So...' Sang-min says. 'Who's won?'

'For having the most unique idea and being able to pull it off, the winning team is... The Screaming Escalators!' Chris announces, said team cheering loudly as a result. 'For winning the challenge they will be safe from today's elimination and their spa will stay a part of the mall for the rest of the show. However, for losing, The Screaming Elevators will lose their chocolate shop and must vote someone off tonight.'

*Confessional*

(Reid)

Reid: I can't belllllieveeee we losooot. Today has jurrrrrrst been so sturessfurrl. I need to be alononone for a litttttttle while.

*End Confessional*

The Elevator girls are having a meeting in the girls' furniture store.

'I think we all know who needs to go home tonight.' Stormy says.

'Yup. KC is a huge jerk, he may be useful in physical challenges, but that is no excuse to be so mean.' Brielle says.

'So we're agreed. We all vote KC.' She says, the others nod.

'Okay.' Stormy begins. 'Me and Brielle will go tell Sang-min and Jason. Shae and Erin, you go find where Reid went. I think I saw him going to the east side of the mall.'

In the boys' furniture store Darren and KC are getting ready to go for another run.

'Dude, I can't believe you punched Reid.' Darren says to KC.

'Hey, he had it coming. People like him just don't get to miss with people like me. Their job is to be the victim, that's all.'

'But aren't you worried your team will kick you off now?'

'Nope. Trust me, they'll vote off whoever they feel did the worst in today's challenge. That's how these shows work, the weak are voted off when they fail.'

'I dunno...' Darren trails off.

'Look, are we gonna go for a run or not?'

'Okay, okay. Let's go.' Darren says as the two began to jog out of the store, passing Stormy and Brielle.

'Hey guys. We need to talk.' Stormy says, calling over Jason and Sang-min.

'Us girls have decided to vote off KC.' Brielle tells them.

'Are you in?' Stormy asks.

'Duh.' Sang-min says obnoxiously. 'I was going to vote for that jerk anyway. But it is reassuring to know I'm not the only one.'

'How about you?' Brielle asks Jason.

'Sure. I had no idea who I was gonna vote off. So, like, I must as well vote KC.'

'Great, it looks like it'll be our seven votes against his one.' Stormy says.

*Confessional*

(Stormy)

Stormy: Bye-bye KC.

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile Erin and Shae are looking for Reid, when they see the lights are on in the large toy store. They walk in and hear muttering coming from the back of the store.

'Do you hear that?' Shae asks.

'Yeah, it sounds like Reid.' Erin says.

The two girls find him at the back using an easy bake muffin. Shae pulls on Erin's lab coat and shushes her as they listen to what Reid is saying.

'No!' He shouts, pulling out some slightly burnt cupcakes. 'This isn't riiiight. They should beeeee perfecut, not burrent. They're likek me, imperfect. That's why my team loooosssssot. Because I'm in itititit.'

'Oh my gosh.' Shae says under her breath.

'I know, right? How do you burn cupcakes in an easy bake oven? I mean the light bulb cooks it slow enough to get it out at the right time.' Erin says.

'No, not that.' Shae says. 'I mean the fact that he is so unstable that he shuts down like this after losing one challenge. It isn't healthy for him, and he is going to have to deal with a lot more losses if he stays.'

'Wait, are you suggesting...' Erin trails off.

'Yup.' Is all Shae says in reply. 'Now let's go tell the others.'

Upon arrival at the boys' furniture store, Erin and Shae tell the other four about their plan.

'No way.' Stormy says in shock.

'We can't vote off Reid, he's the victim here.' Sang-min tries to defend the weak boy.

'But you guys weren't there. He's an emotional wreck, this show is not good for his mental health.' Shae explains.

'Okay guys!' Chris announces through the intercom. 'The time has come to vote someone off.'

'Whatever, I'm still voting KC.' Stormy says as the group leave the store.

'Well I'm voting Reid.' Shae says.

At the exit of shame, the eight members of The Killer Elevators are sat on a long bench.

'So you guys have now voted, in the confessional, for who you want to go home tonight. If I call your name, then you can come up and collect one of these seven bags of chocolate coins, made with a much higher quality chocolate than yours might I add. The person who is not given a bag of chocolate coins will leave the mall through the exit of shame and cannot come back, ever!' Chris explains.

'So, first to get a bag is Brielle.' Chris says. The small girl cheers as she stands up and walks over, collecting her symbol of immunity.

'We also have bags for Erin, Jason, Sang-min and Stormy.' Chris says, handing the them their chocolate coins as they each walk up to him.

'Now the three of you left are the ones who were voted for tonight.' Chris says, the trio looking nervously at each other. 'Shae, come up and collect your immunity.'

'Yes!' Shae cheers, running up and collecting her chocolate coins, kissing the bag.

'Which means Reid or KC, one of you is going home tonight.' Chris says. 'The last bag of chocolates goodness goes to...' Chris trails off, leaving KC and Reid looking equally worried and in suspense.

'... KC.' Chris finally says.

'Alright!' The bully cheers as he runs over to collect the last bag.

'Sorry dude.' Chris says to Reid.

'No, don't worry about it. I shoulddurrrr have seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen this comingug, seeing as I am a hugeeruge failure.' Reid says. 'Bye guyseseseseseseseseses.' He gets up and walks out the exit of shame without looking back.

*Confessional*

(Shae)

Shae: Sorry Reid, but I hope you can understand that we did this in your best interests. This show just wasn't right for you.

*End Confessional*

The remaining members of the elevators are walking back to the sleeping quarters, when KC notices some things floating in the entrance fountain.

'Dude, are those my underwear?' KC asks in shock.

'Looks that way, man.' Jason replies, walking off.

'Maybe you shouldn't have messed with Ried.' Stormy says, also leaving.

'That little ****! Reiiiiiiiiiiiid!' KC yells out of anger.

'Well that ends another episode.' Chris says as the cameras return to him standing in front of the exit of shame. 'Will the elevators be able to put aside their differences to get a win? Will Anne-Marie ever be liked by her team? What will KC do without dry underwear? Find out the answer to probably one of these questions, next time on Total Drama 7Teen!'

*The Votes*

Stormy: I vote KC. He is a huge jerk, plus he punched someone from his own team! I just hope the others stock with plan.

Shae: I vote Reid. He is such a sweet guy, but this show is already causing him some serious stress. I'm worried staying here will completely ruin him.

Sang-min: I vote KC. He is a giant dick. End of.

KC: I vote Shae. Whilst I could get rid of Reid, he didn't take the leadership role and then come up with the worst business ideas yet. Shae screwed this challenge up for us and she needs to pay for it.

Brielle: I vote Reid. According to Shae and Erin, his mental health is in danger if he stays.

Reid: I vote KC. He has beeeeeeen really meannan to me, ever since he fowwwwund out about my impedermealnt... Impediment. Plus he punchaid me. That's not exactly a good thanging, thong, ugh thing!

Erin: I vote Reid. It seems his speech impediment isn't his only problem. He also seems to have some kind of OCD that demands perfection. That is slowly destroying him, especially in a reality television show where things are far from perfect.

Jason: I vote Reid. The show's causing the dude some serious stress. He needs to be able to relax, which, like, he can't do in this kind of environment.

(A/N): I have a feeling this is an unpopular elimination. I just felt that Reid was quite hard to write and I needed some early drama and surprises. I also felt that if he kept going then he would just become the victim all the time. As for the challenge, this chapter was supposed to be more character based and so I went for a drama inducing challenge, rather than excitement. But tell me what you think about the elimination, the challenge, the characters in a review. I really love hearing what you guys have to say.


End file.
